


Hallowe'en 2017

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Celebrating The Holidays [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Cas is very tired, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gabe and Sam pick each other's costumes, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haribo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so tired, Late Night Conversations, Lumberjack costume, M/M, Moose, Moose Sam Winchester, Nightmares, Post Mpreg, Reeses cups, Sexy Nurse Costume, There is very little point to even writing this, you deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Many years after Dean, Sam and Cas stop hunting they all settle down. It's Hallowe'en in the Winchester household, and Dean is taking 2 of their 3 kids trick-or-treating.I suck at summaries.





	Hallowe'en 2017

“You three look wonderful! Let me take a picture!”

It was Hallowe'en in the Winchester household, and this year, Castiel was staying at home with his 3 week old daughter, Charlie, whilst his husband and their twin son and daughter, Ash and Jo, went trick or treating.

Dean had gone with his usual Batman costume, but this year, the twins were old enough to make decisions about their costumes for themselves - 2 and a half is old enough, right?

Previously, Dean and Cas had chosen their outfits, so last year was Nemo and Dory. The year before that - their first Hallowe’en, all four of them went out, with Sam and Gabriel. As Marvel characters; Dean as Captain America; Castiel as Bucky; Ash as Hawkeye; Jo as Black Widow; Sam as Thor; and Gabe as Loki. They looked great, but Dean was slightly put out that he couldn't be Batman. Don't worry, Cas made it all better…

So this year, Ash was a rock god, and Jo’s costume had a lumberjack look to it. Blame Dean. He pushed them in those directions, and Cas must never know.

After Castiel had put down Charlie, he grabbed his phone taking as many pictures as possible because he knew that they wouldn't do this when they’d grown up. He was so proud of his little munchkins, as they copied Dean’s 'blue steel’ and hands on hips.

“Okay, you two go play, Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabe will be here in a minute,” Dean told them, and they ran off to destroy whatever they could find. He took his other daughter from Cas for a minute, because soon it Charlie would be Castiel's responsibility for a few hours, and Dean wanted him to have a little space while he could.

As if on cue, a knock on the door made both children trash and tumble down the stairs, not caring in the slightest if they got hurt, and opened the door to find Sam dressed as a moose, and Gabriel as a sexy nurse. It was obvious that they let the other choose their outfit for them.

“Don't,” Sam warned Dean before he could say anything else. So instead, he just stood there and laughed. The bastard.

“No Sammy, I'm your big brother, and therefore get to tease you. By the way, Gabriel, you look… well, I'm sure Moosie likes it. Come on in.”

Cas was slumped against the sofa, almost falling asleep when Gabriel shouted “Holá mi amigo!”, making his little brother jump and look like he wanted to strangle him. 

“I am not your amigo,” Cas snapped back, and then went all soft and reached out for Charlie when his husband walked in.

Castiel didn't particularly enjoy letting go of his youngest child, but it would get easier for him. At first, he was ridiculously clingy, only letting Dean hold her for a couple of minutes. But that was a couple of weeks back, and now he let Dean take her for longer, however still didn't like others taking Charlie.

The three week old girl was on his side too, screaming if she wasn't with her more maternal dad, didn't mind her other father though. It often took a lot, and I mean  _ a lot _ , of bribing to get Castiel to let go of her. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff Dean had to do to get Charlie off him. Ash and Jo didn't really seem notice, so no problems there.

“Hey Cas, feeling any better?” Sam politely asked.

“A little, but I think if anything, Dean is more annoyed at the current situation.”

“What?” Dean looked at the other three, trying to get a grasp at what they were talking about.

“Nothing, Deano. You'll figure it out eventually,” Gabriel laughed.

“Yeah, whatever. I'll get Jo and Ash so we can get out Cas’ way,” Dean sneered a little, and walked off before anymore could be said.

Ash and Jo were easy to get to stand at the door, with their bags made from pillow cases being clenched onto.

“Uncle Sam! Uncle Gabe! We need to go  _ now, _ ” Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. Sam appeared pretty quick, however Gabriel was trying to walk in stilettos, which wasn't working very well, so took a moment longer.

“Alright, have a good time you lot, see you later,” Cas ushered them out the door, giving Dean a quick kiss before waving them off. Once the door was closed, he smiled and walked to the sofa, where he promptly fell asleep until the first lot of trick-or-treaters arrived.

* * *

When Dean got back, carrying two sleeping twins and their huge bags of sweets, he was as quiet as possible because he knew what he would find. And there it was.

Peering into the lounge, Dean smiled fondly, as his husband was lay down with Charlie, asleep on top of him. It was these moments that Dean loved the most. So he placed the bags down, and carefully took Jo and Ash upstairs, tucking them into bed. Once he'd gotten out of his Batman costume, Dean put on something more comfortable, grabbed his phone and went downstairs.

Castiel was still fast asleep, but Charlie was now awake, but not making a noise or fidgeting, so Dean took that opportunity to take a picture of them both. Cas deserved a rest, he was up every night when Charlie began to cry, he was the stay at home parent, constantly cleaning and cooking for his family. Dean adored how domestic they'd become once they had children.

“Hello, sweetheart. Have you been good for daddy? I bet you have,” Dean cooed, and she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger, “You know, your dad is the most amazing person I have ever met, and he gave me three beautiful children, yes he did. The only problem now is, it'll be a while before I get laid again. Yes it will! Because you came along, and daddy’s still recovering. Yes he is! You made a mess of him, my poor Castiel. Who's the cutest little cockblock? Yes you are, you are!”

“Dean!”

“Crap. Sorry. I didn't realise you were awake.”

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to use those words in front of their youngest child, but it wasn't like she understood them. Probably.

“How're you feeling? Other than tired,” Dean inquired, trying to get out of trouble from his husband.

“Other than tired? Exhausted. And a little peckish, actually.”

Without saying anything, Dean picked up Charlie, then took Cas’ hand, dragging him up and toward the kitchen, where two big bags of sweets sat on the counter.

“No, Dean that's cruel,” Cas laughed, just making his husband think he meant the complete opposite.

“You know you want too. And it's not like they'll notice, neither paid any attention to what was being put in their bags. I'm sure Charlie thinks it's a good idea too,” Dean pointed to her, both giving Cas their puppy eyes. Which - unsurprisingly - worked.

Both bags were carefully emptied on the kitchen counter, so the noise didn't wake Ash or Jo up. Dean looked at the pile in amazement, as he was sure they didn't get that many sweets… maybe Gabe had something to do with that, after all, he was always giving them sugar.

“Any Reese's cups are mine,” Cas commented as he had already began to pick out and make a little nest of his chosen treat.

Dean laughed at him before, with his free hand, reaching for some himself, “Alright, but I'm getting the Haribo.”

* * *

An hour later, Dean, Cas and Charlie were spread out on the sofa, surrounded by empty candy wrappers, halfway through watching Se7en. Which was when they heard a familiar thudding noise, which only meant one thing: Ash and/or Jo had woken up and was coming downstairs.

Dean and Cas took one look at each other before setting Charlie to one side, switching the TV off and hiding all the wrappers so neither child knew what had happened.

“Daddy?” It was Jo.

“Yes?” Both replied simultaneously.

“Cas, why don't you go and put Charlie to bed, I'll sort Jo out and then we can get some sleep too?” Dean turned to his husband, who nodded and began to trudge upstairs. Once he was out of the way, Dean sat back down and patted beside him, where Jo climbed up to.

“The nightmare again?”

“Yes. Why is it always the same one? Ash says he has different dreams,” her big red eyes stared at him, begging for an answer.

“Some people have different dreams, some don't. Just because you dream about a purple rabbit with a dragon's wings that tries to get you to join a circus made up of giraffes all time isn't a problem,” Dean smiled, “Some people might try and tell you you're crazy, but I'll tell you a secret: all the best people are.”

Jo grinned and hugged him tightly, as Dean was just thankful that she hadn't seen Alice in Wonderland yet so didn't know he was dealing with a copyright issue there.

“And you know, me and your dad, we'll never let anyone happen to you. You know why?” Jo shook her head, “Because your dad is a badass angel, who has helped save the world more times than you can imagine. Me and your uncle Sammy used to fight the things that go bump in the night. Then your uncle Gabriel, he's the most dangerous of the four of us. He's a powerful archangel and he would never let anything bad happen to you. None of you would. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Not long after, he took her back to bed, tucked her in and left. Cas was fast asleep, clutching onto their youngest daughter still, so Dean carefully maneuvered her out and placed her into her crib, before joining his husband in bed.

“Happy Hallowe'en, my beautiful, beautiful family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end


End file.
